The Many Misadventures of The Jackson Kids
by LivingLifeHappily123
Summary: The 15 chapter miniseries epilogue of Miss Not-So-Popular. Follow Percy and Annabeths two children Caleb and Paisley, as they make their ways through crushes, sports, drama, and heartbreak. I hope you all enjoy this, this is for you.


**New Mini Series! All OC's except for Annabeth and Percy.**

The Jackson Kids Adventures

Chapter 1

Paisely Athena Jackson

I woke up, not by a noisy alarm clock, but bright rays of golden sunshine shining on my face, making everything behind my eyelids look bright yellow. Thinking this wasn't such a bad way to wake up, so I yawned, swung my feet off the side of the bed, stretched, and headed to the bathroom. I took a quick relaxing shower, when I got out I slipped into my fuzzy white bathrobe, wrapped my long blonde hair in a towel and proceeded to cleanse and moisturize my face.

After drying my hair, I went to my room and slipped on some dark skinny jeans, a violet blouse, a white woven boho fringe vest, and some simple silver jewelry. Then, I went to my white vanity and did my makeup, lastly I braided my hair into a long side braid, spritzed on some perfume and proceeded to do the impossible…wake up my brother.

My mother always said that Caleb Paul Jackson had inherited his father's incredible 'talent' of sleeping like a rock, and staying that way. But had my ways, going to the kitchen, my mom—Annabeth—didn't even look up when she handed me a metal saucepan, a wooden spoon, and a bucket of ice water (this was for extreme measures). Quietly, I snuck into Caleb's room, slide the curtains open, allowing the bright sunshine to spill through the window glass, I then ripped the covers off of his body and started smacking the pot with the spoon. He stirred slightly, his eyelids flickered, but he didn't wake up. So before I proceeded to spill the water all over his face, I went to his stereo, and hoping Mrs. Bunsby from upstairs or my parents wouldn't hate me, I cranked up the hardcore rock music.

This time, Caleb sat up, looked at me groggily, and fell back down. Meanwhile, I was being smacked in the face by the band playing through the speakers, so in a hurry I switched the stereo off and shook my head at him, "I didn't want to have to do this." I sighed, grabbed the bucket, and splashed the whole bucket, which still had ice cubes in it, onto his face.

He sat up quick at that, spluttering, and shook his shaggy blonde hair out. He started shivering quickly, for he was only in a pair of grey sweats, torso completely bare. His glare followed shortly after. "Oh you've done it now!" he growled, a menacing smile on his face, it was even scarier than the glare.

"Oh shit." I mumbled, and sprinted out of the room, Caleb was hot on my tail. "MOMMY!" I screeched, sliding across the tile floor in my socks and right to my mom.

"Mom, can I hurt her?" Caleb asked, his hair still dripping.

"No you can't, no go shower up, I'm not in the mood to mop today bud." My mother said calmly. I stuck my tongue at Caleb behind her back, and he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I knew he had a hard time at being mad at me.

"Good job." My mom said, giving me a high five and ten bucks, she had a hard enough time getting my dad up for work, so she let me handle Caleb.

"No prob. I AM THE PROFESSIONAL CALEB JACKSON WAKER-UPPER!" I cried, holding my hands up and doing a little dance.

Mom chuckled and fingered my braid lovingly, "Okay Miss-Professional-Caleb-Jackson-Waker-Upper, grab some breakfast." Did I mention my mom makes the best eggs and bacon ever? Well she made them this morning…PURE HEAVEN!

I had just sat down to eat when my father, Percy, walked into the kitchen, his black hair had recently been cut into a medium length buzz cut, but he still had the same prickly black beard, when Caleb and I where little, he used to rubbed his stubble against our cheeks, causing us to shriek and run away, then he would chase us around.

"Good morning! How are my two lovely ladies?" he asked, pecking my mom's lips and the top of my head.

"Caleb almost killed me!" I said over-dramatically, giggling.

"He didn't wake up again this morning did he?" he asked knowingly.

"No I didn't! So she decided to try and drown me!" said Caleb defensively as he emerged from the bathroom. He looked very casual in his simple pair of jeans and forest green football t-shirt with GOODE HIGH SCHOOL FOOTBALL written in purple.

"Mom's idea, I just went along with it." I said defensively, sticking a strip of bacon into my mouth.

Caleb wheeled on my mom, who casually leaned against the counter, she gave a calm smile, and he sat down defeated.

"Women are a mystery son, you just have to learn to accept it." My dad whispered loudly to him, earning a smack on the head from mom.

Once we had finished eating, I slipped on my tan leather boots, grabbed my lunch, phone and bookbag and followed Caleb to the car.

I'm 17, and a junior at Goode High, the school in which both my parents are alumni of. Caleb just turned 18 over the summer, and he's a senior.

The minute Caleb got out of the car, Mason Horten came sprinting to him, a disgruntled look on his face.

"Caleb! You don't wanna know how pissed I am!" he snapped as he came to a stop.

"What happened this time?" Caleb asked, waving goodbye to me as he plunged into one of those conversations where the only thing you really have to say is "Yeah? Then what happened?"

I gave him a small giggle and headed off to my locker, I grabbed the books I would need for my first class (Biology with Mr. Tate), and started heading off in that direction. Halfway there I felt my phone buzz, telling me that I had received a message.

I grabbed it from my pocket and checked to see who it was, obviously I wasn't looking and I slammed into someone, I dropped my books and fell onto the hard tile, though I someone managed to keep hold of my phone.

"Sorry, 'bout that." Said a low voice in what seemed to be a British accent.

"No, no. It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was goi-" I started stuttering as I looked up to see the _cutest_ boy I have ever seen.

He had dark, dark brown-almost black, shaggy hair and light blue eyes. He wore a light blue v-neck tee, black leather jacket, black jeans and a maroon beanie. And damn he made it work.

"I'm James, James Port." He said, offering me a hand up.

"Paisley Jackson, welcome to Goode." I said, offering him a smile, which he returned.

"How did you know I was new?" he asked, raising a dark eyebrow at me.

"As far as I know there isn't a Brit roaming these halls, I took a wild guess." I shrugged, he let out a chuckle and handed me my books, which he had taken the liberty of picking up for me.

"Thanks." I said quietly, heart beating quickly.

"Your welcome. I'll see you around, Paisley Jackson." He winked at me, making my heart flutter, and strode confidently down the hall.

"Holy shit," I mumbled to myself "I think I have a crush."

**Hello loyal readers! Welcome to my new mini-series! This fic will only be about 10-15 chapters, 15 is maximum. I always had a plan that I was going to do this anyway, and a lot of you were requesting it, so here it is! Hope you enjoy the first chapter, and I'll see you in the next one.**


End file.
